


The Doctor's Rose: Seasonal

by The_Impossible_Girl



Category: Doctor Who, New Who - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Girl/pseuds/The_Impossible_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor fooling around as semi flirts at first, until it gets more serious.<br/>Super fluffy <3 Comforting!Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Rose: Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here, and I must admit that I am a bit nervous, but I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it!

Autumn  
"So- is that it?" She gasped with laughter as they dashed through the woods, leaves crackling underfoot.  
The Doctor glanced at her, a gentle smile on his face as if he was enjoying humoring a child.  
"Is what?"  
"You just dash through time 'n space, saving people?"  
He paused, and furrowed his brow. His normally large eyes became smaller somehow, and he looked thoughtful.  
"Doctor? Doctor!"  
She was bouncing up and down on her heels in front of him, nose and cheeks pink with the brisk fall air.  
"Nah."  
"Nah?"  
"Yeah, nah. I don't dash 'round time 'n space saving people. Least, not all the time. Jus' for you right now. Rose Tyler."

********************

Winter

She giggled, and he grinned at her as they spun in circles holding hands, his suit covered in snow, and her coat soaked.  
"You're going to freeze, you," she scolded him playfully, and then lunged, tackling him to the snow covered ground.  
"Haha!" The Doctor crowed, and poked her in the stomach through her coat, making Rose squeal and fall off of him before he rolled on top of her, and then they were nose to nose.  
"Well?" she asked, breath warm on his lips.  
"Well what?"  
"Oh my god," she said under her breath, and then giggled quietly again, grabbing his face with two gloved hands and pecking him on the lips.  
The Doctor smiled into it, and quickly reciprocated.

********************

Spring

"Rose!" He tapped her on the shoulder with a soil covered hand, and she jumped when she turned to see him holding a ladybug.  
"Doc- Doctor, I'm not- not sure about b- bugs-"  
"Aw, Rosey is scared of ladybugs?"  
"Shut up." She kissed the top of his head, and felt something prick her finger. "What was that?"  
"Nothing," he grinned, eyes suspiciously bright.  
"Doctor, what are you hiding behind your back?"  
"Nothing," was all he would answer with, a huge grin on his face.  
With a groan, she stared at him, exasperated- and then fell backwards in surprise when he leaned forwards, and put his hands on either side of her.  
"Rose?"  
"Y-yes Doctor?" Rose's breath caught in her throat as she stared into the caramel irises through his glasses.  
"You know the story of Briar Rose? Sleeping Beauty?"  
She nodded, speechless.  
"Good," he said, planting a feathery kiss on her forehead, and simultaneously placing the ladybug gently on her nose.  
"D- Doc- Doctor?"  
He smiled, a quiet smile, and showed her what he had hidden. The pink rose bloomed in her sight of vision, and she sat up, surprised.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes Rose?"  
"I love you too."

********************

Summer

"I will destroy you!" he growled at her from the tree opposite of hers.  
Rose smiled mischeviously, and tossed a handful of shredded leaves at him.  
"You'll never destroy me Doctor!" she yelped from her tree- what she called her castle.  
With all her excitement, she lost her grip on the tree branch she was stradding, and started to fall before she clung to the tree branch with her legs and her shirt folded down.  
"Oops."  
"Rose...?"  
"I- I'm o- kay!" she said, a moment before she fell, and landed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Rose!"  
The Doctor scrambled down from the tree, tucking something into his pocket as he did so.  
"D- Doctor," she gasped, tears standing frozen in her eyes. 

*  
*

"Rose? Rose! Wake up!"  
She woke up with a spasming of her limbs, and found herself tangled under a blanket.  
"Too hot...go 'way..." she mumbled, kicking away the blanket- with one foot.  
Her left foot was oddly immobolized, as was her arm on the left.  
"Rose! Oh my god, oh my god, I thought, I thought-"  
He ran his hand through his hair, it was sticking up more than usual, she noticed.  
"My leg hurts," she remarked blearily, and glanced at it to see a- a what- a crutch, propped against the couch beside it. Her arm was strapped into a weird metal and plastic contraption , but let her stretch her arm. "What happened?"  
"Nothing- Rose. Rose Tyler, you marvelous, wonderful girl."  
"..."  
"You sprained your ankle, fractured your kneecap, and strained the muscles from your shoulder to mid forearm."  
"..."  
"Rose?"  
She was already asleep.

*  
*

When she woke up again, she smiled, and then closed her eyes. But this time it was okay.  
Her Doctor was looking at her with such affection in his eyes that all she could do was smile.  
"Having a nice summer?" he grinned.  
"Fantastic," she replied, adopting her first Doctor's expression.  
Something occured to her as she lay peacefully still. "What'd you put in your pocket?"  
His smile could have lit the sun if it was let loose. "Just a little something for you."  
The roses in vases around the room cheered her, and he brushed the mixed dark and light blonde strands form her forehead.  
"Y'know what Rose?"  
"What?"  
He reached into his pocket, and pullled out a small box.  
"I'm still right."  
"Bout what?"  
The Doctor opened the box, revealing a ring that was shaped like a flower crown of roses. He gently slid it over her left ring finger.  
"I still don't dash 'round time 'n space saving people. Not all the time. Jus' for you. *My* Rose. Rose Tyler."


End file.
